Never Isn't an Answer
by UnperfectlytheRavenclaw
Summary: For Ralinde's "Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge" and Beautiful-Tyrant77's "Truth or Dare Challenge". Will a game of Truth or Dare make or break James' chance with Lily? -On Hiatus -


**Never Isn't an Answer **

**A/N: This story's for Ralinde's "Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge" and Beautiful-Tyrant77's "Truth or Dare Challenge". **

**Pairing: Lily Evans and James Potter **

**Prompt: never **

Sirius glances around the common room from the red sofa chair he's sitting in.

He watches the hands of the clock on the fireplace mantel.

"Prongs, Moony, I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Go do your weekend homework then, Padfoot," Remus replies without looking up from his book.

Sirius chuckles noisily in response.

"That's a good one, Moony. Doing my homework; yeah right! Prongs, where are you?!" Sirius searches the room in anxiety.

"Prongs, I can't lose you again! Not this time; I will find the fiend that took my Prongs and I'll-"

"I'm right here, I was next to you the whole time, you daft pirate!"

"What the hell is a pirate?" Confusion flashes through the Gryffindor's face.

James shrugs and looks at Remus.

"Moony, what's a pirate?"

"A pirate is someone who robs or commits illegal violence at the sea or on the shores of the sea." Remus responds without making eye contact with his messy-haired friend.

"I'm still bored!" Sirius bangs his head on the table Remus is sitting at.

"I got an idea!"

"You got an idea from banging your head onto the table?"

"What an idiotic question Moony, of course I did! I thought you were the smart one. Anyways, we should play Dare or Truth!"

"Don't you mean Truth or Dare?"

"Yes, I did mean that, stupid, know-it-all voice in my head. Hello Lily, when were you there?"

"I was here since dinner and that 'stupid, know-it-all voice' was me." The redhead glares at the energetic boy.

"That explains a lot," Sirius mumbles.

As Lily aims her Potions notebook at Sirius' head, he hides behind the nearby chair.

"Were you lot talking about Truth or Dare?" Marlene's head pops out from the painting that acts as an entrance and exit for the common room.

"Yes, we were Charlene," Sirius answers in calm tone and receives a glare from Marlene.

"It's _Marlene_, and don't you forget it, alright?"

"Let's play Truth or Dare then," James comes out of the boys' dormitories with a bottle with the words "Firewhiskey" printed in large letters.

Lily examines the bottle questionably.

"Potter, where did you get that?"

"From my room, Evans; would you also want to go there?" James hints suggestively, receiving a dirty look from Lily.

"Who wants to join?" Sirius asks with enthusiasm.

"Sure, why not?" Remus puts his book down to join them.

"I'm playing!" Marlene's hand shoots into the air.

"I am if Evans plays!" James announces. "Are you going to join?"

"No."

Sirius strolls toward Lily.

"Step aside, Prongs, and let the expert negotiate." He pushes James to the side. Sirius puts on a solemn expression and turns to Lily.

"Are you going to join?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I will never play if Potter joins."

"Is it because my looks distract you so much that you can't focus on the game?" James wags his eyebrows at her.

Lily rolls her eyes and gives up.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." A goofy smile adorns James' face.

Sirius glances at the two and grins mischievously.

"Okay, let's begin. First, Prongs, explain why you have firewhiskey," Sirius look pointedly at the bottle.

"It's actually filled with veritaserum."

"Potter, that's illegal and forbidden to have and use unless permitted by the Ministry of Magic." Lily tries to take the bottle away in vain.

"She's right, Prongs. As prefects, we have to report this to Professor Dumbledore."

"If you do that Moony, I'll tell everyone in the school about your 'monthly gift.'"

"Stop that, James. You make it seem as if I'm a hormonal female."

"So, will you let us play?" Sirius pleads, sticking out his lower lip.

"Fine, only this time, but then, if you do it again I'll have to report it to-"

"We get it, Moony. Now, let's begin! Prongs, hand everyone the bottle."

"Sirius, we have to only take three drops."

"Who cares, Evans?" He then passes the bottle of veritaserum.

Lily skeptically takes a sip of the potion and feels chills down her spine.

She then passes it to Sirius.

After a round of passing the bottle, Sirius announces, "Let's begin! Who goes first?"

Marlene waves her hand. "I will!"

"Okay, Marlene. Truth or dare?"

"I pick truth."

"Do you sneak in my room every night after I go to bed to steal my socks and role-play as you and me snogging?"

"No, I don't, Sirius."

"Seems convincing enough." Sirius suits the answer as acceptable.

Marlene looks among the group for her next victim.

"Remus, which do you pick: truth or dare?"

"I pick dare."

"Gryffindor brave, Moony, unlike some people." Sirius gestures to Marlene.

Marlene hesitates before giving him the dare.

"I dare you to write a love letter to Bellatrix in heavy lovey-dovey words and send it to her by owl." Sirius guffaws at Remus' look of horror on his face.

"Go on, Moony. Express your undying love to my psycho of a cousin in a letter."

"Before I do that, Padfoot, do you pick truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sirius stomps around in arrogance, howling: "Do not question the courage of Sirius Orion Black!"

"I dare you to give Snape a hug tomorrow morning," Remus states with a smirk. Sirius stops his parade of pride and widens his eyes.

"I beg for forgiveness, Moony. I beg you, I do anything but that!" He pleads at Remus' feet.

"You will do it, Moony, unless," Remus pauses," You just aren't bold enough to do the task."

Sirius gasps and grabs a quill and a piece of parchment. He jots down, _Remember to give Severus Snape a hug in the morning_.

He then uses spello-tape to paste it on to his red and golden striped tie.

"Well, that's done and over with. Wipe that grin off your face; don't you have a letter to write?" Sirius directs Remus to the quill and parchment on the table.

"Lily, you haven't spoken in a while. Pick your choice: truth or dare?"

"I choose dare." A mischievous grin slides onto Sirius' face at her answer. As soon as she notices it, Lily regrets the answer she voiced.

"I choose truth instead."

"Oh, Lily-bear, you can't change your choice. Now, back to deciding what dare would be an efficient way of using this opportunity.

"I dare you, Lily Evans, to kiss Prongs for five seconds. Not on the cheek, not on the hand, not on the forehead, but on his lips."

"What?!" Lily's eyes expand to its full capacity.

"You want _me_ to kiss _him_?" She points her index finger at James who also was alarmed to hear the dare.

"Yes, Lilykins, I do. I thought I made it clear enough for you to understand. And people call _me _the idiot."

"Sirius, can you get through your head that I will never kiss James?"

"But you must unless you want to break the rules of this game. You don't want that do you? After some of us are doing the dares we were instructed to do, you don't want to be unfair do you?" Sirius asks.

"Well, no, I don't, but-"

"Then, it's settled! Lily will kiss Prongs!" Sirius clasps his hands and looks at the two expectantly.

Lily frowns at the tall boy in front of her. When she looks into his eyes, she sees hope, eagerness, and… nervousness? _And why would he be nervous? _

She stares at him for a while and leans in. Her lips slowly approach his.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Yes, I know, I'm cruel. And that means there will be more chapters to go yay! Reviews get you imaginary blueberry muffins! **


End file.
